1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates in general to kitchen equipment and, in particular, to a system, method and apparatus for cutting foods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some baked goods are prepared as a homogenous entity of food in standard pans or containers such as baking pans and cookie sheets. The food is then typically sliced into smaller portions such as bars, squares or wedges for removal from the container. The task of slicing the food into desirable shapes is commonly performed by using a knife to make numerous cuts that define the sides of the portions. It can be difficult to slice such food into smaller portions with a knife while keeping the cuts uniform, straight and at an adequate depth of cut. There are many prior art cutting tools that use an array of cutting blades to cut food into smaller portions. Although these designs are workable for some applications, improvements in food cutting tools would be desirable.